1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus useful with vehicles for viewing objects which are normally difficult for a driver to see such as those which would otherwise be in a “blindspot.”
2. Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been undertaken to assist a driver of a vehicle in reducing blindspots. U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,726 shows a vehicle driving support system which includes a camera unit mounted to a rear portion of a vehicle aimed rearwardly therebehind. A display of images taken by the camera is located on an information display visible by the driver. This system is apparently utilized to assist in parking.
Although improvements have been made to rearward viewing systems, a need still exists to provide an improvement for visualizing blind spots on both sides of the vehicle as well as behind the vehicle, particularly for highway driving conditions.